schweizfandomcom-20200214-history
Canadian Military Pattern truck
Der Canadian Military Pattern truck ist ein militärisches Lastwagenmodell, das die Kanadische Firma Chevrolet in Oshawa und Ford ab 1944 herstellte. Technische Daten und Geschichte miniatur|Canadian Military Pattern truck im [[Militärhistorische Stiftung des Kantons Zug|Zuger Depot Technikgeschichte.]] miniatur|Holländischer gepanzerter CMP Truck (GM C15TA) miniatur|Chevrolet CMP chassis mit No.13 Kabine Der Aufstieg zur Macht in Deutschland von Hitler und der NSDAP im Jahre 1933 führte zu Diskussionen in der Mitte der 1930er Jahre zwischen dem britischen Kriegsministerium und der kanadischen Armee in Bezug auf die mögliche Produktion von Militärfahrzeugen in Kanada. Während des Ersten Weltkrieges waren kanadische Landstreitkräfte als Korps in der britischen Armee beteiligt. In einem künftigen Konflikt wurde angenommen, dass die kanadischen Streitkräfte wieder eng mit denen des Mutterlandes integriert würden, und so wäre es wichtig, dass in Kanada hergestellten Geräte und Maschinen mit den britischen Normen und Spezifikationen kompatibel sein sollten. Der Canadian Military Pattern (CMP) Truck wurde in grosser Zahl in Kanada während des Zweiten Weltkriegs nach britische Armee Spezifikationen für den Einsatz in den Armeen der britischen Commonwealth und dessen Verbündeten hergestellt. Die Planung für dieses Fahrzeug wurde kurz vor dem Beginn des Krieges erstellt. CMP Lastwagen wurden nach der Nazi-Invasion an die Sowjetunion und als Teil der Mutual Aid-Programme an die Alliierten geschickt. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurden die CMP Lastwagen rund um die Welt eingesetzt: In Nordafrika, der Invasion der Alliierten in Sizilien, an der sowjetische Front, im Burma-Krieg, in der Schlacht um die Philippinen (1941-1942), der Befreiung von Nordwesteuropa und die westliche Invasion der Alliierten in Deutschland. CMP LKW wurden auch in der Nachkriegszeit in Konflikte in Indonesien, Französisch-Indochina und den portugiesischen Kolonien in Afrika eingesetzt. Etwas mehr als 500.000 CMP Lastwagen wurden in Kanada, einem Anteil von rund zwei Drittel der 815.729 Granatstein, Jack, Arming the Nation: Canada's Industrial War Effort 1939–1945, Canadian Council of Chief Executives, 27.Mai 2005 Militärfahrzeuge, im Zweiten Weltkrieg hergestellt. Die am weitesten verbreitete Art war der 4x4 3-Tonnen-LKW mit etwas mehr als 209.000 Fahrzeugen. Darüber hinaus wurden rund 9.500 4x4 CMP-Chassis, die hauptsächlich verwendet wurden um gepanzerte Fahrzeuge und andere Fahrzeuge in den alliierten Ländern zu bauen. Die CMP Lkw-Produktion in Kanada überschritten die gesamte militärische Lkw-Produktion von Nazi-Deutschland. Die britische Geschichte des Zweiten Weltkrieges anerkennt, dass die Produktion von Lkw's, einschliesslich der Lkw-Klasse CMP, Kanadas wichtigster Beitrag zum Sieg der Alliierten war. Hall, H. Duncan and Wrigley, C. C. Studies of Overseas Supply, a volume in the War Production Series directed by M. M. Postan, published as part of the History of the Second World War. United Kingdom Civil Series edited by Sir Keith Hancock. Her Majesty's Stationery Office and Longmans, Green and Co., London, 1956, Seiten. 51-52. Die meisten CMP Lastwagen wurden von der Chevrolet-Abteilung von General Motors of Canada Ltd und von der Ford Motor Company of Canada hergestellt. Die Fahrzeughersteller konnten schnell ihre Produktion wegen eines ungewöhnlichen Grad an überbetrieblichen Zusammenarbeit in Kanada, den Einsatz von austauschbaren Teilen, und wegen der grossen Menge an ungenutzte Produktionskapazitäten hochfahren. Diese war wegen der vorherigen Grossen Depression nicht ausgelastet. Eine kleinere Anzahl von CMP Lastwagen wurden von mit den in Kanada gebauten Chassis in Grossbritannien, Australien, Neuseeland, Südafrika (2600), Indien (9.500) und Ägypten zusammengebaut. Nach britischen Konvention waren die CMP LKW Rechtslenker, obwohl die meisten von ihnen in Kanada gebaut wurden, wo Linkslenker-Fahrzeuge üblich sind. Die CMP-Spezifikation erwies vielseitig und es bildete die Grundlage für eine Vielzahl von unterschiedlichen Fahrzeugtypen und gepanzerten Fahrzeugen. Im australischen Service wurden diese Fahrzeuge mit der Bezeichnung als "Chev Blitz" oder "Ford Blitz" bekannt. Neu hergestellten oder modifizierten CMP Lastwagen aus der Kriegs Überschussproduktion wurden nach 1945 in mehreren europäischen Armeen verwendet (zB in den Niederlanden, Belgien, Dänemark, Norwegen, Portugal, Spanien) wie auch in der ganzen Welt (zB Südafrika, Argentinien, Jordanien, Südvietnam , Malaya). CMP Lastwagen wurden nach dem Krieg für eine Vielzahl von zivilen Rollen einschliesslich der Forstwirtschaft, Transport von Getreide, oder zu Feuerwehrfahrzeugen und Schneepflügen umgebaut. In Malaysia, nach dem malaiischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg, wurden viele CMP LKW zu Transportern oder Off-Road-LKW für Baustellen im Urwald mit verbessertem Bremssystem und leistungsstärken Motoren umgebaut. Benzinbetrieben, 6V Bordspannung, Aufbau Kabine mit Brücke. Bezeichnung in der Schweizer Armee = Lastw. gl. 2t 4x4. Ein solcher Lastwagen befindet sich heute im Zuger Depot Technikgeschichte. In Kanada gebauten Typen Die von Ford gebauten CMP Lastwagen hatte einen 239 cu in (3,9 L), 95 PS (70,8 kW) starken V8-Motor, während die meisten der von Chevrolet gebauten CMP Lastwagen ein 216 cu in (3,5 l), 85 PS (63,4 kW) OHV-Motor hatten. Ein US-amerikanischer 270 cu in (4.4 L) GMC Motor wurde für die Motorisierung der C60X 3-Tonnen-LKW verwendet. Die Ford und Chevrolet Lastwagen teilten sich ein Standard-Kabinendesign, die sich im Laufe der Jahre der Produktion entwickelten. Die ersten (entworfen bei Ford von Sid Swallow), zweiten und dritten Kabinenentwürfe wurden Nummer 11 genannt, 12 bzw. 13. Die beiden ersten waren ähnlich, der Hauptunterschied war eine zweiteiliger Kühlergrill bei der Nummer 12 Kabine(wo der oberen Teil mit einer offenen Motorhaube, als "Alligator cab" bekannt wurde). Die letzte Nummer, die 13 war ein völliger kanadischer Entwurf der von Ende 1941 bis zum Ende des Krieges produziert wurde. Diese hatte die beiden flachen Scheiben der Windschutzscheibe leicht nach unten abgewinkelt, um die Blendung durch die Sonne zu minimieren und starke Reflexionen zu vermeiden, die sonst für Flugzeuge bemerkbar wären. Alle CMP Kabine Designs hatten eine kurze, "cab forward" Konfiguration, die den CMP-Lkw ihr unverwechselbares knollennasige Profil gab. Dieser Entwurf wurde erforderlich, um die ursprünglichen britischen Spezifikationen für eine kompaktes LKW Design gerecht zu werden, die effizient, mit dem Schiff zu transportieren sein mussten. Die Spezifikationen verlangt auch Rechtslenker. Die intern Kabine musste die vergleichsweise grossen nordamerikanischen Motoren aufzunehmen. Die Standard-Kabinen wurden dann mit einer Vielzahl von Standard-Chassis, Antriebsstrang und Karosserie-Designs abgestimmt. Die von Chevrolet gebauten Fahrzeuge konnten durch das Kühlergrillgitter mit seinem Diamantmuster erkannt werden, während die von Ford gebauten ein Kühlergrillgitter von quadratischen Maschen hatte. Produktion ausserhalb Kanadas Um den dringenden Bedarf für Militärfahrzeuge im Zweiten Weltkrieg zu decken, entwickelten mehrere Commonwealth -Ländern leichte Panzerfahrzeuge auf der Basis von CMP-Chassis die in Kanada hergestellt wurden. *Ruskin Motor Bodies Pty Ltd und Ford Motor Company of Australia Rover leichter Panzerwagen (4x4, 134.25 Zoll und 158.25-Zoll Radstände) - gebaut auf Ford 3-Tonnen-CMP-Chassis *General Motors Holden Ltd Rhino schwerer Panzerwagen (4x4, 101-Zoll-Radstand) - nur als Prototyp *General Motors Holden Ltd 6x6 Schwere Panzerwagen (6x6, 158-Zoll-Radstand) *Indian Railways Panzerträger, Indisches Muster (ACV-IP) (4x4, 101 "Radstand?) - Am häufigsten verwendete auf CMP-Chassis *South African Reconnaissance Car, auch der Marmon-Herrington Panzerwagen genannt (4x4, verschiedene Radstände) *Beaverette NZ, die Neuseeland-Version des British Standard Beaverette Panzerwagen *C8AX "Puddlejumper" (4x4, 101-Zoll-Radstand, 8 cwt), Variante in Neuseeland erstellt basierend auf dem C8A Chassis Referenzen *Zuger Depot Technikgeschichte Literatur *Gregg, William, (ed.), Blueprint for Victory: The story of military vehicle design and production in Canada from 1937–45, The Canadian Military Historical Society, Rockwood, Ontario, 1981, ISBN 0-9690943-2-9. * Weblinks *Maple Leaf Up's Webseite über CMP Trucks *Old CMP.net *CMP Trucks at the War&Peace Show 2008 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Radfahrzeug (Schweizer Armee) Kategorie:Lkw-Modell